


And The Universe Intervenes

by EggFriedReus



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggFriedReus/pseuds/EggFriedReus
Summary: Inspired by: ‘Always a Slave.’Peter is a slave miner, entrapped upon the planet Nar Kreeta in Hutt Space.What happens when the universe gifts him the opportunity to meet someone new, and then be taken by Jedi - forced to forget the connection he had.





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always a Slave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777517) by [petermanspideyparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petermanspideyparker/pseuds/petermanspideyparker). 

> Tags are coming up in a bit.

16 Years Before the Battle Of Coruscant

February

Today was different to all the others. Peter could feel it. It was the same mountains. The identical jagged rocks strewn across the hilly surface. Ocean currents clicks away casting salty tastes into the air. To the east, the visible, continuous deserts that the space travellers compared to Tatooine and the other Outer Rim deserts - it was all the same. But today was different: Peter was early...

Last night he must’ve been blessed by an angelic figure. Sleep was hard to come across in these parts. And nothing nice was ever given out by the bad men. Only the slashed and beatings. If one of his little group disobeyed the strict rules, the clan was cast up against a growing Rancor that lived beneath ‘Gnarth the Hutt’’s palace.

Tiny, boney feet carried him onto the precipice of the rock face. Down below, at the mouth of his cave was his usually-drunken owner ‘Vamalab Trigaddios’ The creature was a Lasat. Tiny for his species and barely sporting more hair on his face then Peter had on his being. However he was still at least twice peters height and three times his width.

The Lasat stood, swaying slightly due to his recent hangover, but still proudly over his latest ‘buy.’ It was another human by his first glance. It was a girl. And they were tall for what he assumed was someone around his age. The face still had that slightly chubby element and the eyes were still bright with emotion and light. Where were her parents in all of this?

Well that’s what Peter had asked himself when he was first aware of his situation. She had the right to ask the same. Peter never knew his parents, but he could hear a voice. The gender was unclear. And it only said one phrase- but he could never make it out. Like it was blocked.

Pebbles dropped down toward his fellow slaves as his feet nestled into the solace at the crest of the mountain. The small rocks bounced mere inches away from the heads of the people but they didn’t move. Peter wouldn’t of doubted their conscious state if you told him they were asleep.

He had only just noticed them, and they hadn’t noticed him at all. That was weird. They usually took the first opportunity to mock him for everything. Their gazes were locked onto the Lasat towering over the girl. Peter stumbled and tripped his way down the cliff face, hoping to draw the attention of his owner. The girl didn’t look like she would be able to take the punishment. From many meters away, Peter could still work out her rib cage and thin arms.

One of his feet nestled it’s self onto the levelling gravel. A signature crunch drew attention to his presence. He held up a hand to shush his fellow slaves but they seemed to have been silenced anyway. The Lasat wouldn’t turn. ‘Damn, looks like I’m gunna have to do this the hard way.’ A cybernetic arm raises its self to the sky and slashed the girl across the face as it came down. She was silent, no screams, not even a reaction at all. Innocent eyes looked up and locked with Peter’s, a rich brown - darker than chocolate, but just as warm. Those eyes were still bright with childish passion. She shouldn’t be here. This girl was made for the Core Worlds. A will of steal, a deathly glare and vocabulary to match.

His master raised his hand once more and slashed deeper into her cheek, she screamed. Torment. Pain. The past few years of Peter’s memories flash before him and he slowly sprung into action, he couldn’t have the Lasat see him now.

With the girl still looking at him through tears that Peter was soon matching, he bent down. Trembling hands scuffled up a particularly jagged rock. Fine marks of white were left along his palms by the black speckled stone. His hands felt like charring against the baking rock. The Nar Kreeta sun beating down his neck and pooling the sweat near his waist and in-between his chest muscles.

For what felt like the thousandth time, he slashed open the scarring wounds on his knee and forearms. It was such a common practise that he only winced with it now. The girl was still looking at him, he realised that when he looked up to her. He began to plant the blood across his temple when he nodded to her. It was almost in comfort, ‘I see your pain.’ Lethargically casting the rock over his shoulder he set about his work. He moved away a particularly large rock, and threw himself down onto the floor and let out a fake anguished cry, partly masked by his realistic groan.

‘If he kept throwing himself down into this spot, he might leave a mark’ considered Peter as he waited for the usual drawl. “Aha!”  
‘There it was!’ Peter smirked to himself in his head. “Slave 199999, the human of the hour. Early. That is a change I will except. I will not have to send you to the Rancor today..”

He bent down and picked Peter up by the back of his overly large tunic. The calloused, cold hands clutched at his limbs. “I see you have been punished anyway, no doubt down to your own dexterity, I presume?” Weakly nodding in reply, Peter looked down from where he was now situated in the air, toward the girl he had temporarily helped. “Very good... For your prematurity you will be gifted. It is quite the tedious task I have to admit. Showing my latest pet, new blood, round your cave. You are most familiar with the caves and she will be sharing your job - her weakness will not be tolerated in the mines.” He paused for breath. But seemed to breathe it into one malicious line right away. “Having been here the longest, I expect your satisfactory results as usual. Unlike this lot.” He motioned toward the others who were still in their line. “Get to work, the suns breaking the horizon...”

Each of the slaves slowly slumped into action. Damaged and broken forms heaved pickaxes out of the mountainside before disappearing into their respective cave mouths. The darkness consumed them all and that left Peter, the girl and the Lasat. “C’mon child, one-five-nine’s is waiting! You’re going to be here for a long time, so you might as well get cozy in that cave!” He shouted after them. The pair had long since left the gravel base of the mountain range.

Peter looked back. The girl was absolutely terrified. ‘Understandable.’ Thought Peter as he grabbed onto her still form. She flinched and went to draw her limb away. But stopped. The grip wasn’t a grip at all, more of a soft helpful offering. “I’ve got you.” Peter said, smiling as much as he would allow himself to within their current situation. “I’ll guide you, it gets really dark in here.” She put a hand over his, and began to move forward slightly. The distance between them shortened and they bumped shoulders before Peter snapped out of a sort of trance and moved forward through his little personal place. “Vamalab never comes into the caves. So I’ve been able to do whatever I want in here really, as long as I do my job when I’m asked. Here.” The pair stopped and the girl bumped into him slightly. “Push that.” He said, motioning toward a flickering purple light.

She stumbled and pressed it lightly. She thought she was dying. The light blasted her eyes and a slight whir filled her ears. She staggered and corrected herself, as to not crash into the other kid. He said something in surprise but she wasn't listening. Her head hurt. Her ears rung. It’s not that she was trying to shut the boy out. But she preferred the silence in all honesty. It didn't hurt her senses.

The small boy steps round a few jagged rocks and a tiny stalagmite like he had mapped out the place. He probably already had. And she can’t help but watch him as he sits down and leans back against a strangely smooth wall. Some kind of light flickered around them.

His eyes flick open and he watches her watching him. “Alright, it’s pretty clear you wanna be on your own - so im’a leave - and I’ll come back in a bit alright? You get settled or whatever.” She can’t help but be silent. He’s talked with her around, but never directly. And she freezes. His footsteps echo slightly on the walls and his shadow flickers out the doorframe before she reacts.

“No!” He freezes. One foot still in the air, like he’s been paralysed. “No. Don’t go.” Desperately she wants to say, ‘like my parents..’ but leaves that untouched. She won’t dare mention parents until she knows if she’s got it better or worse. She wouldn’t want to moan about something only to find that he’s got it even worse off then she does.

“Alright.” He says. Planting his feet onto the floor and walking back to where he was sitting mere moments ago. He goes to say something but stops, closes his mouth. He’s not even trying to hide the fact that he wants to talk. “I won’t go anywhere, unless I have to..” It’s like he’s practised this before, she reckons he’s probably dreamed of someone to talk to here. With all the other kids all about twice his age and size. And yet they’ve not been here as long as he has, supposedly...

“Out there.” She begins, startling him and herself with the fact that she’s started conversation. A quick motion toward where they came from brings the boy out of it and staring right at her with those doe eyes again. “Why did you... y’know...” She’s struggling to get the point out. He doesn’t quite get what she’s saying either. He did multiple things out there. However the slicing motions she makes with her arms tell him what she’s trying to understand.

“Vamalab, the Lasat.” Even with the clarification she’s still confused. “The big dude, who picked me up and....” He trails off, not wanting to bring up the pair of gashes that are only trickling blood now. “He likes our pain, lives to watch us bathe in it. If I was hurt he wouldn’t hurt you anymore.”

Eyes widen and the girl appears unsure what to say. Her thought process seems to be deviating between what she wants to say and what she should say. Peter can read it on her face. Her jaw drops slightly tears seem to materialise in the corners of her eyes. “Thank you.” She manages out, it’s all in one shaky breathe, on the verge of cracking.

“So that why I.. Used the rock.” He doesn’t need to say anything else, and can’t really think of anything. He’s lucky she’s rather thorough.

“No ones ever done anything for me before.” Her voice trails off once more, but he can still make it out. Her head drops and she sniffles up a tear.

“If you can help someone, and you don’t, then the bad things that happen - they happen because of you..” She smiles up at him, she like it. The line. Like it’s meant something to him during his short life. “People call if my saving people thing. Y’know.” He vaguely gestures in a curve with his hand. Referring to a few minutes ago. His left hand that he just moved comes down and rests on his ankle, his arm draped over his thigh.

The girl watches as he rubs away the blood on his temple. She steps forward to help him but halts herself. ‘Boundaries, we probably haven’t crossed them...’ Well, thats what she thought, until his previously stationary hand reaches up and smoothed his thumb against the blood leaking from her cheek.

“You should always help beautiful people.” She’s confused, Theres a bit of a dreamy aspect to his voice as he looks into her eyes. “Like you.” He states. She blinks. Once. Twice. In surprise. Peter watches her brow soften. Then blinks himself. He looks stunned. As if he's broken himself. He coughs and lowers his hand slowly in slight confusion. Then she smiles. A small blush patches across her tear and blood stained cheeks.

His hand has long since dropped down back into his own lap and the girl can’t help but miss its warmth. It was comforting, for when she’s stuck here for the rest of her life... “I don’t get it.” His head tilts up like a confused puppy and her lips twitch upwards. “Why do something like that? For me? You don’t even know my name...”

“Well then. What is your name?” She looks stuck. Something she’s since forgotten, crawling it’s way to the forefront of her memory.

“Michelle. I think. But I always remember my mum and friends calling me MJ...” Her eyes go distant as she stares at the intricate rock surfaces. Peter thinks she’s seeing past memories.

“What do you want me to call you?” Michelle notices his nervous foot tapping, paired with the anxious movement of his fingers against his little makeshift chair.

“MJ. Call me MJ.” It’s now an unspoken bond. They’re friends. They can brace the world together now, their lone wolf days are over. He smiles and stands.

Michelle sees it differently. She isn’t surprised. Last time she tried to make a friend they left.. So why would now be any different? That is until he offers forward his hand. “Hi MJ.”

Michelle smiles at him and shakes his hand. “What’s your name?” She asks. Curious eyes that he can’t deny look down at him from her taller frame.

“I don’t know...” She thinks he’s going to stop there, but he continues. He doesn’t have to, but he does. “I don’t know anymore. The others call me ‘Parker’ though. I think that’s linked with how they found me. I haven’t got another name..” She thinks her bottom lip is trembling, but she tries not to give it a second thought as she realises that: has he not been that short, he would’ve placed his skull straight into the rock mere inches above his head. She gestures and comments on it but in the end shrugs her off.

“Eh. Ive always been on the smaller side. Besides, it helps down here.” Michelle’s right eyebrow lifts on its own in question and Peter honestly thinks it’s kinda cute.

“And What is it that you do down here anyway?” Peter doesn’t really know how to answer that. But thinks ‘Fair question.’

“I’m small.” He starts. ‘Well done Parker. Great observational skills..’ This time he thinks out his words. That’s new for himself. Usually he just says as many words as he can and hopes that someone can make sense of them... “I can’t carry the pick, so they let me scout out stuff. I can get into the places they can’t. They don’t want us wasting resources as we get them minerals.”

Confusion replaces the curiosity on her brow. Peter notes it’s the big that she expresses I’m with most. Apart from her eyes that is. “Who’s they?”

“The Hutts” He says bluntly. He brews over using ‘The slug fuckers.’ But he doesn’t say that. If someone overheard him say that, he’d be facing that Rancor to the death this time..

“Who are the Hutts?”

“The Hutts? You’ve never heard of the Hutts?” He still dwells in calling them ‘The slug fuckers’ but goes against it once more when the almost hurt look on Michelle’s face looks back at him. “No I understand. Sorry. I was being rude. Everyone round here knows who the Hutts are.”

“Well apparently not everyone.” She says matter-of-factly. Gesturing to herself in her voice, not her hands.

“They’re drug traffickers, ship boarders, smugglers..They run everything.” Peter settles on saying that. It wouldn’t be possible to break down all that the Hutts do around here.

The dust is settling in the air when she plops down onto his make shit chair herself. He follows suit and nudges her over with his leg.

“Everything?”

Peter smiles. He’s not sure why. But something about the slight cluelessness is amusing. It’s been a while since he’d met someone that hadn’t personally been fucked over by the Hutt’s. “Everything. In the Outer Rim that is.”

Peter can see her deflate in front of him, he’s almost scared for the next question when she opens her mouth. He rubs her arm soothingly and waits for the words. “How long have you been here?”

He exhales, laughs a short bittersweet realisation. He didn’t know. It’s been a while since he’s been unsure of something. Recently he’s been pretty sure about everything. The only thing he always questioned was where would he be in five or ten years. ‘Probably dead in a ditch.’ Was always the first thought to his brain. “To be blunt. I have no idea. Lost count about halfway through the first year that I could count. Didn’t learn the numbers quicker then the days went up..” Michelle grabs his hand and squeezes it reassuringly. She nestled it back down on his leg and he continues. “I know how many times I’ve been trapped though. 16! They say it’s a record around here..” Michelle can’t help herself. She wraps her arms around him and he lets out a shaky exhale. He tries to hide his appearing blush when he buries his own head in her hair.

The hug lasts a while. A minute, maybe two. Reassuring each other of themselves. “It only gives me the occasional bad dream, it’s not that bad.” He says, but the girl can’t get past the fact that he doesn’t realise he shouldn’t be having nightmares at all.

His voice interrupts her stirring thoughts once more.“I have a feeling we’re gunna be alright though.” Michelle’s forgotten what he’s talking about but makes the effort to remember what he’s saying.

“Why’s that?” The boys enthusiasm and optimism were revitalising.

“Because, now. We’re together.”


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Lothal:
> 
> Peter and Michelle perform stand up..
> 
> Bruce Banner hit his head on the ceiling..
> 
> And Thor hijacks conversations using his natural abilities...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up. Don’t like this chapter.
> 
> I didn’t really know how to get them all into space and by extension Coruscant. There’s a chapter or two before Spideychelle stops being five years old.. Skipping about nine years into the future..

16 BBC, May

Three months had come and gone since Peter met his best, and only friend Michelle. It was an interesting relationship, born out of care and their shared situation. The conditions had only gotten worse, with Peter and Michelle being separated more than seven times before their Lasat owner finally had the idea to stop trying to wedge them apart. The two were like magnets. Attracted to each other, in more way than one. Although, at the age of five - nearly six - didn’t really understand the deeper feelings.

Vamalab had alternatively given the pair a different job, they were sent round with higher workers and were tasked with the interesting jobs. Pickpocketing, causing a scene, burglaries.. Their most common location now was no longer Nar Kreeta, but Lothal. The outlaw-full planet in the Outer Rim.

Lothal, further out from Nar Kreeta was the perfect place for the Hutt’s to try and conquer. Vast amounts of Starship materials lay beneath the surface, and the lawless over world worked in the favour of the crime lords and mob bosses of the space ways.

That was why, Jedi Master Thor and Jedi Master Banner, two members of the Jedi High Council were sent to Lothal. ‘A routine check of the Outer Rim.’ Of course that was a cover up. And the two Master’s new it. This was a covert operation to stop the Hutt Space rulers sending discreet ships and overtaking the planet on their own accord.

Side by side they power through the chipped, feebly painted wood that flakes upon contact with their broad shoulders. It’s a marvel that it’s not plain with the constant swinging open and close. Yet the hinges still slick open and shut with no error.

The premises bundles up into a temporary silence. Identical black cloaks sweep up covering their features from the nearby onlookers. Attention fizzles away from their entrance and the two Jedi relax. Master Banner turns right toward the open tables, whereas Master Thor swings to the left into a bar stool.

Big, and green, Master Banner draws quite the amount of attention. All the better for his companion. Thor is on recon this time round. Electric blue eyes crackle between the attendants of the dingy establishment. Immediately he flickers toward the two children, no older than seven, both on the tiny stage in front of at least half of the members. ‘Perhaps to draw attention for a shady deal, although with where they are, not much cover up would be needed.’ Everyone here is part of some elaborate scheme. Even the two kids up there were probably in on something.

Thor checks them up and down, ‘malnourished, a sign of poor childhood.’ That fact doesn’t really dwindle it down to much as everyone on the planet is misfortunate in the wealth department. But as the girl turns and the other kid crouches, the lights flicker on and Thor can clearly see the marks of a scar across her cheek. ‘There’s three of them.’ Now, normally you could put a scar down to a one off, but his eyes temporarily flicker onto the boy as he fiddles with the microphone he’s holding.

Bruising stains his chest, covering whatever skin Thor can see through the torn shirt. It all seems to add up to one point. ‘Torn clothing’, ‘malnourishment’, ‘abuse’. It’s either a dangerous household or something larger. He doesn’t like to jump to conclusions, but guessing by the different shades of skin colour he assumes they’re not the same family. That leads him to believe the latter.

Thor grabs a drink to milk over his thoughts. But as the bartender goes to speak to a new arrival, Thor calls them back. “Those two, on stage.” He motions toward the pair of kids and the keeper nods on. “They here often?”

“No, we’ve heard they’re only here for two days - ending today.. This is their final performance before they’re off toward Bothan Space I believe.” The Jedi nods his head and doesn’t say anything else. Bringing the glass to his lips, he inhales and closes his eyes. ‘Focus.’

His blood-run ability of ‘All-Speak’ channels through his veins and into his brain. The pair are speaking a form of Huttese. English fills in where it can but Thor can clearly see that they’re trying to cover up the Hutt language. He’s drawing to another conclusion when Master Banner speaks through their com-link, direct into his ear. “I see what your thinking Thor. Everyone in front of them has a device in their ear. I’m going to assume that it’s to translate.” Master Banner pauses for breath, but Thor intervenes.

He rolls his shoulders and pops them back into place. The backless chairs aren’t helping his lumbar support, especially with the usual support of the cushionless chairs of the council. “Still doesn’t give you a definite reason.”

Banner replies and from his new tilt and angle, Thor can see his comrades eyebrow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s either to draw in more listeners. What the need for that I don’t know... Or it’s a specification. You saw how many bars there were on the way down this one street. But how many do you bet have two six year olds performing to a bunch of aliens, all with hearing devices in their ears. Perhaps an important deal. This is crucial for the Hutts expansion.”

Temporarily, Banner isn’t confused. But the last bit of speculation on Master Thor’s part throws him off. “The Hutts? Why the Hutts?”

Banner stands, acting to adjust his shirt, and sits down so he can view Thor’s face. It’s plastering a smile. “Huttese.”

Banner mirrors his facial look. Jedi weren’t mean to be jealous, but all the Jedi at least envied Master Thor’s ability over lightning and the tongue. Either his lingual ability, or that of his bedroom prowess. “Allspeak, I see.”

“Besides.. The keeper let slip that they’re only staying two days..” Continues Thor. Banner really didn’t like the sound of this.

A two day deal time was quite rare. They were only common when the deal was already struck. It just had to be done officially for each group involved to recognise and respect it. Although the deals between the leaders would already have gone through. “Deal time... Hash out, finalise.. It’s basically already finished.”

“Exactly.. And then they’re going down to Bothan Space.” Finishes Thor, sarcasm is in his voice, and Banner continues with his next statement.

“Supposedly..”

“Yeah, wonder if they’re making a stop off in Nar Kreeta or Nar Shaddaa first..” Asks Thor smirking through his teeth. Master Banner snorts in response and gets a few nearby uneasy looks.

But he continues the shtick. “I’d say Kreeta. It’s closer, less fuel, easier to shoot back out here..” With just that comment, Banner can see Thor’s face fall. All joking manners are thrown out the window as his eyes fizzle back into that electric blue once more. It’s kind of scary how much control he has, and how his face is like a constant facade, or it could be his actual emotion. You can never tell with the Asgardian. 

“Ok, so do we wait back on Kreeta or do it here.”

Banner raises a singular eyebrow, a feat that his accomplice notices. But he doesn’t clarify, waiting for Master Banner to ask a question. “What do you mean Thor?”

“Look. Banner..” Master Thor stands with his drink. A few credits are thrown onto the table when he turns and begins to walk. “These two. Up there, they’re slaves. I can tell: the bruising, poor quality clothing..” He levels out with the booth that Banner’s in, eyes still not moving from the pair of children just a few feet from them. “We can help them! We both know that the Republic’s reach dwindles in the Mid Rim. It’s non existent here..”

Once more Master Thor is trying to break order and protocol. A running gag within the Jedi temple had already been made out of it. One that Master Stark was quick to hop upon. Saying he was the original. And the original rule breaker. Master Stark’s schemes are usually plausible. Especially with the man's genius intellect and knack for talking his way out of any situation. Banner wishes he had that now. He can’t morally agree to the proposed offer, but there isn’t an alternative. He wouldn’t be able to sleep, knowing that two young children were trapped slaving away for the Outer Rim bosses. “Thor. I’m gunna sound crazy.. But I’m going with it.”

Once more a large smirk forced it’s way across Master Thor’s face. “Haha! Knew you would. Finally, took you a while to convince you to follow one of my plans.” Banner laughs along momentarily. Thankfully there not exposed as in coordination, the girl on stage had made a particularly funny comment. A vague gesture to her lip size against the bruising on her friends neck. ‘You gotta do what you gotta do..’ He muses. The situation the two must be in now. Banner can’t help but think about it. Having to draw as much attention as possible through whatever means so that you’re not beaten and your owners get even more money then they already do...

Master Banner feels like he has to do something. But still has hinderances.. Until.. His neck. The joke she made. The girl had to tilt away his one piece collar for the gag to work.. And it revealed a disk. No larger than a thumb print.. A flashing white. Those are rare, reserved for the non-prepared on force sensitive younglings. Eventually they break once the force inside naturally develops too much, and judging by the flashing light it would be soon before the disk broke.. But Banner had to tell Thor...

“Thor." He catches his fellow's attention with that short address. "Implants. I can see on their necks. The ones back on Telos.”

Thor crinkles his brow and take a a step forward. His right fake eye zooms in slightly. “No. It can’t be...” He can see the disk in the neck now. The boy had performed some elaborate flip as part of their joint joke. “Tag em'.” Thor decides, taking a step round the nearest table. 

“Already doing it.” Muttered Banner as he directed the two drones with his wrist appliance onto each of the two kids.

Ever impatient, Thor waits for immediate contact to speak anything. “What is it saying.”

Master Banner flickers his eyes between the children and the wrist hologram he wore. It was key that they didn’t disrupt the bug as it analysed them. “Implant on the neck and underneath the skin of the forearms.”

“But that’s-“

“Exactly where they were on the last traders..” Continued Master Banner grimly. All together, this looked like one giant covert operation in the Outer Rim. Master Banner was about to express the importance of this ‘cult’ - as that’s what it seemed, but Master Thor was once more quick to pounce into action.

“Banner, with me, end of their stand up.” It was indeed the end of their little performance. His eight foot frame ducked to avoid the ceiling and output subtle Jedi mind tricks to subdue attention away from himself. ‘Might as well hinder the Hutt’s operation as much as I can..’

“Understood. I’m keeping the tag on them.” He said, double tapping the wristband like Master Stark had told him, it vanished into his gloves like a sliding door.

His partner took a few more steps and slid backstage as everyone looked on at Master Banner. “Wouldn’t expect anything less. Can’t loose these two now.” Thor says over the comlink.

Master Thor peered at him from behind the curtain and offered a small nod. He received it and sent one back before he started cheering like the others around him. The electric Asgardian watched and waited as the two small children came behind the curtain. In chorus, they ‘woah’ed at the sight of the Jedi lightsaber he proudly displayed within his hands. He smiled slightly and crouched down to their level. Reaching to his left to stabilise against the solid wall. “Hey.” He started, offering his hand forward to be shaken. Each of the two grasped it in their own time. He didn’t mind.

If he had to take them over to Coruscant, then he would have to make them feel comfortable as he did it. “Do you mind if I ask where your parents are?” The effect was instantaneous. The boys face grew dark and the girls shoulders fell.

The boy seemed hesitant to continue, but the girl’s ability with language allowed her to get past it. “Well if you can find them, then please, bring them here..” Her head rose up to the taller man. Chin aloof when she spoke.

“I’m sorry.” Started Master Thor. “But I had to ask.” He took the boys arm gently. The boy seemed to whine but comply. The hints of slavery only expanded. Thor rolled up the sleeve to reveal the long, thin metal plate. “Do you know what this is?” The Jedi asked, staring at both of them in turn. She shook her head and Master Thor nodded. It was too be expected. “This, is a force restricter. There’s three on each of you. Ingrained within your slavery implant.” The boys head shot up and looked at the Jedi, then back to his lightsaber.

“You’re a Jedi. Are we....” He began, but was interrupted by his friend.

She spluttered and let out a small laugh. “We can’t be.. I mean, surely we’d know by now. We've heard of all the Jedi being trained at extremely young ages. No we didn't. We didn't spy on conversations.” She splutters to recover but Thor only smiles and says it's okay. She rolled up her own two sleeves at her own speed, then examined the identical markings along the plate. “I was told they were identifiers... But how du....” She spluttered once more with her pupils blown wide. She understood. Good, the boy would undoubtably know as well, soon. 

Thor clicked open his belt and withdrew the communicator. “Master Banner. Behind the curtain. We’re escorting.”

“Wait. Where are we going?” Asked the boy. He would have probably rambled on if the girl beside him didn’t link their hands and speak to him softly.

“We’re going to be fine. They’re Jedi. Nothing can kill a Jedi... Not even the Hutt’s..” The curtain drew open in the meantime and Master Banner announced his arrival.

“Oh how I wish that was true..” Banner began, smiling wide at the two five year olds. “Master Thor, these are the two?”

“Yes they are. Dual cover, dual transfer?” Asked Thor, leading the children round the very back of the stage toward a door that flooded in harsh sunlight.

Master Banner nodded and started moving out the small room they currently resided in. “I’ll follow that.” He spoke as they ducked out into he outside world through a back entrance.

“Good.” Banner and Thor each swept up one of the children and dropped them onto their broad, high shoulders. “Our ship is in the main docking bay. It’s not that far.”

They trundled along, Master Banner in front causing crowds to separate and wave on around them. Occasionally the odd civilian would try to intervene. It looked awfully like an abduction in all honesty. Together, the four entered the main docking bay. Boarded the ‘Quinjet’, specially handed to them through Stark Industries and the Jedi Council joint venture.

Two joint engines powered into life, hovering the craft of the floor by a few feet. That’s when they appeared. A group of about fourteen Lasats, weaponised to the teeth, and angry. Each of their weapons of varying sizes were pointed at the aircraft and fired as one.

The small boy jumped forward out of his seat and slammed his hand down on the hyperspace button. Mid jump he yanked on the altitude stick. The ship lurched up, causing them to avoid the wall that was a few metered away from the nose of the ship. Boosting up to hyperspace with incredible speed, he dropped down onto the floor with a thud. “That was close..” He announced.

Master Thor and Banner stared down at the kid with beyond-Jedi level reactions and each let out one of those half-laugh, half-sighs.

This kid, he was somethings special..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah... It’s alright I guess. Could be better.
> 
> Also, for anyone that got it. The chapter summary was a Grand Tour reference; the show with Jeremy Clarkson.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m prepared to actually finish this. It’s gunna take some time, so be prepared to wait. But this time I’m pretty confident


End file.
